warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flipclaw
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Flipkit |apprentice=Flippaw |warrior=Flipclaw |mother=Ivypool |father=Fernsong |sisters=Bristlefrost, Thriftear |mentor=Hollytuft |app=Unknown |livebooks=''River of Fire, ''Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Lost Stars |deadbooks=Unknown}} Flipclaw is a brownRevealed on Kate's Blog tabby tom. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Alderheart enters the nursery to check up on Ivypool and her kits. He sees the silver-and-white queen curled around three little shapes, with Fernsong sitting beside his mate. The ginger tom learns that Ivypool has named them, one being Bristlekit, a tabby kit as Flipkit, and his sister, Thriftkit. Alderheart bends down, and gives their bodies a check, asking if the young kits have been feeding well. Ivypool says they never stop, but her blue eyes gleam with amusement and love. Fernsong puts in that neither he nor his mate can be happier. :Ivypool admits that when her sister, Dovewing left, she felt angry and betrayed, but now that she has her own kits, she understands her kin's thinking. Alderheart complies, then goes to see how Cinderheart is, curled around her own kits, and the gray tabby gazes affectionately at Ivypool's litter. :After Briarlight's death, Jayfeather blames himself, saying that he must've passed his sickness onto her when he aided in delivering Flipkit, Thriftkit, and Bristlekit. Alderheart, however, reassures the gray tabby it isn't his fault Briarlight passed due to her illness. :Dovewing and the newly renamed Tigerstar return back to the lake, and Dovewing pays a visit to her old home. Graystripe and Millie come running over, but Ivypool overtakes, joyfully greeing her sister, her young kits squirming after their mother. The three siblings sniff at the new, unfamilar cats, and Ivypool introduces her litter to her sister and her kits. She lists Flipkit off, with his siblings, Thriftkit and Bristlekit. :Lightkit says it's good she and her littermates have kin, after a quick introduction and explanation from Dovewing. When the smoky gray she-cat breaks the news of her living in ShadowClan, Ivypool gathers her kits close, and turns her back on Dovewing. As the ShadowClan queen leaves, Flipkit's mother still refuses to look at her departing sister. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars :Flippaw is apprenticed to Hollytuft. He, along with Thriftpaw, greet Bristlepaw after she rescues Rootpaw from drowning. They are both very impressed with their sister, and agree she should be made a warrior immediately. Later, Flippaw hears that Bristlepaw is taking her warriors' assessment early, and wishes her well. When Bristlepaw returns having failed, he and Thriftpaw are both very supportive of their sister, which Bristlepaw is grateful for. :Flippaw and Thiftpaw meet up with Bristlepaw later, showing off the mice they caught. The three accidentally eavesdrop on Bramblestar and Squirrelflight talking over the lack of connection with StarClan. Bristlepaw snorts to herself that the Clan should be more worried about finding prey, which Jayfeather overhears, and scolds all three littermates. Bramblestar overhears Jayfeather talking to them, and decides the three should come to the Gathering. :Flippaw follows along with his littermates and Clan to the Gathering island that night. Later, when Bristlepaw decides to retake her warrior assessment without them, they are both still very supportive and wish her luck. : ''In the Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : He is briefly mentioned by Fernsong when Dovewing asks how Ivypool and her kits are doing, to which Fernsong replies they are doing well. Trivia Interesting facts *He and his littermates have Kittypet, WindClan, and SkyClan ancestry. *Flippaw is a distant descendant of Windstar via Ashfoot. Author statements *Kate originally believed him to be gray.Revealed on Kate's blog **However, she has since said that she believes him to be a brown tabby.Revealed on Kate's Blog Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Ivypool: Father: :Fernsong: Sisters: :Bristlefrost: :Thriftear: Aunts: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Spotfur: :Flywhisker: :Dovewing: Grandfathers: :Lionblaze: :Birchfall: Grandmothers: :Cinderheart: :Whitewing: Great-grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: :Ferncloud: :Brightheart: Great-grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Brackenfur: :Dustpelt: :Cloudtail: Great-uncles: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: :Thornclaw: :Ashfur: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: :Ravenpaw: Great-aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: Great-half-uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Great-half-uncles/aunts: :Crowfeather and Nightcloud's kits: Great-great-uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Great-great-aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-great-aunts/uncles: :Cherrypaw: :Chestnutkit: Great-Half-Uncle: :Eaglekit: Great-Half-uncles/aunts: :Hillkit: :Downkit: Great-great-grandfathers: :Firestar: :Whitestorm: :Deadfoot: :Lionheart: Great-great-grandmothers: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Jake: :Redtail: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-great-great-aunts: :Princess: :Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: Great-great-great-uncle: :Pigeonpaw: :Onestar: Great-great-great-grandmothers: :Flashnose: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-great-great-grandfathers: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-great-great-aunts: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-great-great-uncles: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: Great-great-great uncles/aunts: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-great-great-half-uncles: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-great-great-half-aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-great-great-grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-great-great-great-grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-great-great-great-uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-great-great-great-great-aunt: :Sweetbriar: First cousins: :Pouncestep: :Lightleap: :Shadowpaw: :Myrtlekit: :Baykit: Second cousins: :Cherryfall: :Molewhisker: :Leafshade: :Honeyfur: :Larksong: :Smokehaze: :Brindlewing: :Applepaw: :Woodpaw: Distant Ancestors: :Windstar's mother: :Gorsestar's mother: :Windstar's sister: :Gorsestar: :Windstar: :Micah's mother: :Micah: :Mothflight: :Emberkit: :Morning Whisker: :Dust Muzzle: :Bubbling Stream: :Honey Pelt: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Blue Whisker's three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision manga section) |''See more''}} Tree External links * * References and Citations }} de:Schnipsjungesfi:Flippawru:Прыгунчикpl:Trzepnięty Category:Kits Category:River of Fire characters Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Apprentices Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Warriors Category:The Silent Thaw characters